Remnant's Crossing Fate
by GrimmjowTaichou
Summary: The Battle for Beacon has begun. As Beacon Academy is swarmed by the creatures of Grimm with the help of Cinder Fall and the White Fang, new individuals has arrived to aid Vale and Team RWBY were familiar with them. How will Salem and Ozpin will handle these powerful individuals in their war?
1. New Individuals, Familiar Faces

**This BBTAG takes place after the 2.0 story mode and RWBY is now in the Volume 3 where alot of shit is happening.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle and RWBY, they belong to Arc System Works and RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

**Chapter**** One:**** New Individuals, Familiar Faces.**

* * *

Blake Belladonna chase after an Alpha Beowolf that found its way into Beacon. It was chasing something, and in its haste it lead her to the dining hall. She then an unwelcome individual that stood infront of her, the man infront of her wore all black from top to bottom, from his trench coat to his boots along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on his left shoulder. His suit jacket had crimson lining atop his red shirt. He has spiked-up red hair that intertwined with swathes of brown, two dark colored horns that protruded from either side of his head, a sign of a faunus. Lastly he wore a Grimm mask that covered his eyes.

"A-Adam…?" Blake uttered.

Adam stared at her with a lustful grin on his lips. "Hello, my darling."

Blake was paralyzed with fear, as Adam slowly approached her. She knew he was beyond angry and knew his eyes were full of rage even though his eyes were covered with the mask.

"Why are you doing this," Blake pull out Gambol Shroud to prepare for any sign of retaliation. "Why...?"

"Can't you see, my love?" Adam motions to their surroundings as he begins to make his way towards the catgirl. "This is our day of triumph. The day we declare that we won't stand by and wait for others to walk all over us. Finally, we'll be able to get back at all those that wronged us."

"Vengeance? Is that what this is all about? Adam, you can't just blame all of humanity for what's happened!" Blake yelled.

"I can't blame them?" He asks in disgust. "They are the problem. Without them in the picture all the oppression in the world will cease to exist. They're the ones that started this cycle of hate. Once they're gone all Faunus kind will rejoice."

The black haired faunus shook her head. "This isn't how it has to end, and you know that. We can still coexist together. Neither one of us is better than the other."

She jump backwards into the air and fire off several shots to help distract him. In an instant he shatters every bullet with his blade as soon as they enter his vicinity. As Blake landed on the ground standing and continued to fire a volley of rounds, only to have him continue to destroy each one.

"Why now? What does the White Fang hope to gain by attacking Vale?" Blake asked another question.

"The White Fang has everything to gain. With one of its Kingdom's in ruins, Remnant will finally acknowledge the severity of underestimating us." Adam replied. "Don't you see that this will only make everyone fear us! Faunus outside of the White Fang will still be blamed for what happens today. Can't you see that you're only hurting us?"

"There is only the White Fang, if they refuse to join us then their traitors to their own kind." Her clips run out of ammunation and Adam takes full advantage of this and rushes at Blake; closing the gap between them. "Just like you, my love."

"I'm no traitor to what the White Fang is supposed to be!" Blake and Adam lock blades together as they both struggle assert control over the battle.

"Then tell me, why do you hide who you are behind that bow!" He yelled with anger in his voice.

Blake pause for a moment to form a response. "I won't be judged by my race, but rather by my own actions."

"How will they accept a liar among their ranks." Her grip begins to slip as she was pushed further back. "You're a wolf in sheep's clothing, once they find out _what _you are they will all toss you aside."

The catgirl's mind goes blank as a sharp pain flares up on her side. Adam had pulled back his blade, over his head, causing her to fall forwards, and in that interval managed to slip his blade underneath her arm; cutting right through her aura. Blake fall over limp from the sudden jolt of pain, her back is completely against the tiled stone floor.

"I will take away everything you care about…." He knelt down in front of her.

"Blaaaaake!" Out of nowhere a familiar voice shouted. "Blake, where are you?! Answer me! Are you here?!"

When Adam saw the look of shock and horror on Blake's face, he looks over to see where the voice was coming from, "…. starting with her."

Her face turns into a look of dread. "No..." Blake wince as her side begins to flare up in pain.

Adam stood up and stabbed Blake in the length of her leg; cutting into the tissue and muscles. Her pained cry caught finally Yang's attention. In an instant, Yang finds the both of them, and takes a moment to take in the situation before her eyes turn an enraged red. Her hair lights up in flames as she screams in outrage.

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!"** She launches herself forward with her gauntlets, Ember Celica, giving her a giant boost in momentum as she charges towards Adam, who in turn sheathes his blade and prepares his own attack. Blake was helpless to watch the two, unable to do anything to stop either, until... a brown, black and red blur was now in her view.

A familiar young man in a skintight black jacket with a big, yellow, strange symbol on the back of his jacket and short sleeves, black fingerless gloves with red guards, with his right arm tightly covered by a material, black pants with a red belt, and red shoes with metal guards. She couldn't see his facial features but she knew who this was and had met this person in a certain maze with his purple haired samurai companion and she and Yang... beat the crap out of him after they stole their chance to get something out of a machine. The young man had messy brown hair with an ahoge poking out of the top. His sudden appearance shocks all three of us, making Yang falter in her tracks, and causes Adam to leap backwards.

* * *

**BGM: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST: Crossing Fate**

* * *

Blake widen his eyes at the familiar figure, "**N...Nao...to...?**" Blake said weakly.

"Who are you, human!?" Adam roared.

"FYI, the name's **Naoto Kurogane.**" The new figure named Naoto said firmly, which causes Yang's eyes widen at that name. Naoto turn his head to the catgirl "You alright there, Blake?"

"Y-Y...eah." Replied Blake weakly. _'How did he get into our world? I'm sure after the Phantom Field me and my team partake was over but how?'_

Adam grab the handle of his sword. "Tch! Just another human _scum_ will die in my hands..." He growled at the brown haired teen.

"Oh yeah?" Naoto inquired, turning his attention to the bull Faunus. "How about, I'll give you an ass beating, you son of a bitch!"

"Very well," The bull Faunus took a stance, as well as Naoto. "This will be your grave then."

"Naoto, be careful...! His Semblance let's him...absorb attacks to power his strongest." Blake stated, Adam just growled at her while Naoto glances at her and gave her a nod, shifting his eyes direct to the redheaded Faunus.

* * *

**BGM: BlazBlue: Central Fiction OST: Jaeger**

* * *

The two stared for a moment as Adam made the first move, rushing towards Naoto with blade in front. The brunet responded as he create a sword that is seem to be made out of blood as the two clash blades.

"Your pretty good for a human." Adam said.

"And your pretty good for a _**Cow**_." Naoto smirked, the redheaded Faunus' right eye twitched under his masked.

"You've made your death wish." He snorted.

Naoto replied by breaking his blood sword confusing Adam but charge a downward kick which is the leg is on fire. **"BANISHING FANG!"** Stunning Adam, Naoto let up following with a swipe of his hand pushing him. **"ROAR!"** Sending Adam backwards, Naoto following Adam with a foward flaming kick and shouted. **"BASH!"** The kick hit Adam dead on but Naoto proceeded. **"RAID!"** With a mighty uppercut with a firey aura to the jaw sending the Faunus into the air.

"TAKE THIS!" The pseudo-vampire yelled he morphed his blood to a scythe and swing it upwards ending the combo and sending him away.

Adam dug his sword into ground to stop the momentom he rose to his full height and glare at this human that _DARED_ to send him flying. 'Y_our not gonna get away with that, human.'_ he thought.

He notice his sword glowed red, a smile was on his face which confuses the Bloodedge wielder.

Time slowed as he swing Wilt at Naoto, Blake tried to warn Naoto at the attack but no avail.

He appeared after he slashed, he then turned around and to see Naoto smirking and doing 'come on' gesture.

Adam was surprised he should have cut through him but he didn't.

Truthfully, the pseudo-vampire used **Shift Away** to evade the attack "Come on, is that the best you got?" he taunted.

The bull Faunus glared at him. "You. Will. Die. Here. Human."

He got into a stance while the brunet Did the same "Try it Cow."

Both stared not moving an inch, Naoto's eyes widen and rushed at each other having the intention on beating up each other (killing in Adam's chase)

"I never thought he would go toe-to-toe against Adam of all people." Blake stated as she observes the brunet creates another blood sword and they clash blades yet again. "It's more shocking to me that he's able to dodge his Semblance powered up attack."

Yang glances at her partner. "Why are you worried about him, Blake? He's clearly is holding on his own but you said something about that guy having a powerful Semblance or something like that." The brawler pointed out as Adam dodge a slash and another from the pseudo-vampire.

"Adam's Semblance, **Moonslice** is kinda similar to yours but the energy will be absorbed into his sword by blocking and unleash a powerful slice which is enough to cut anyone in half even wiith their Aura protected them." Blake stated she looked at Yang. "He might cut your arm if you give him enough power to his Semblance."

Yang shivered at the thought of Adam cutting her arm, they continue to watch the battle in front of them.

"Hold still human!" The redhead barked, he perform a barrage of fast swinging at Naoto which he dodging several swings. The pseudo-vampire backfliped away from the Faunus as they both stood each other, Naoto had a cocky smirk while Adam had a irritated expression.

"I'll wipe that cocky look on your face..." Adam threaten, Naoto chuckled at that threat.

"If you really think you can win against me, but you are damn wrong about that." Naoto pull a position that looked like he is holding a sword, his body was then covered in red aura. "I'll just end this right her, right now..."

"What's he planning..." The Faunus muttered, Blake and Yang stared at Naoto before a loud roar escaped from his mouth.

**"Blood Repulsor!"** He roared as his hands was formed into a sword, his hair turned white while his eyes turned red like how Yang uses her Semblance.

"Rahhh!" The brunet roared as he charge foward to Adam, the redhead was shocked but shook it off and charge as well at the psuedo vampire.

**"DIVINE SMASHER!"** Naoto went for a punch and his fist was covered in his blood and it was leaking out so he charged at the bull Faunus inteading to end it.

Adan charged the damage he took from Naoto, when they both collided it took a second for Naoto to punch Adam in the face, the bull Faunus tried to recover but Naoto didn't let him as he did a blood covered flipkick sending Adam to sky and landing far away from them.

Adam crashed into a unknown location in Beacon who knows where, The bull Faunus had his important White Fang mask broken and laying down face up beaten.

* * *

**BGM: End**

* * *

Naoto looked at the spot where he send the redhead flying, swinging his right arm which created a wing made of blood and faded after he do that. "Sorry, didn't mean to go that hard. This arm's never been great at pulling punches. Be lucky that I didn't go full power or you'll be dead."

He looks over to Blake then Yang with a grin on his face, before BY could talk to him they heard footsteps coming from from their left.

"Naoto!" A feminine voice called out, as for five figures emerges and they where all females and a robot.

The first one was a girl that looked like she's the same age as Ruby, she has short pink that is slightly messy, with a section curled out on each side of her head and her thick bangs spread out, barely tucked beneath her ear-length forelocks. She has a large cowlick shaped like a partial heart and friendly orange eyes.

She wore that is seem looked like a school uniform, a white collared shirt with dark brown and white folded sleeve cuffs and a single line of orange around the hem. A orange pleat miniskirt, a crimson tie, white stockings, and a pair of blue and white shoes. She wears a crimson wristbands to match the long, flowing ribbon tied around her right wrist.

The second was a female around their age with slightly above-average bust, she had long purple hair tied into a ponytail and red eyes. She wears a fuchsia camisole that leaves her belly button and stomach visible, a light pink haori with fuchsia flowers at the end and on the ends of the sleeves that hang on her shoulders, white-bright blue skinny jeans that are unzipped and unbuttoned with a unbuckled belt and high heels. On her right hand is a long katana.

"Nao-Nao! Your big sis is back!" The purple haired one said in a teasing tone, "Man, those black wolves, bears, and giant scorpions were annoying!"

"Gah! Yuzuriha!" Naoto flustered, the newly named Yuzuriha gave him a cheeky smile.

Yang and Blake remembered that she was the the samurai that made a dynamic entrance in the maze, they were beyond shocked that this purple haired samurai was able to kill alot of Grimm and hell she wasn't even tired at killing alot of Grimm.

The third one has pale white skin and icy blue eyes. Medium length dark-gray hair and a white bow with blue stripes in the end on the back of her hair, she wore a white kimono that hangs off her shoulders which exposes a large amount of her breasts. The outfit has a blue double-lined trim with a blue obi on the back. She also wears white socks but no shoes, instead she weres a lavender flip flops.

The forth one is a young women with medium-length brown hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes. She wears a standard school uniform but different from the pink haired girl. The uniform she wore consists of a plain, long sleeved, white shirt with golden rimming across the collar and sides, with black and gold cuffs; the shirt itself only comes down to her hips and leaves her navel exposed while keeping her hips covered. The uniform also consists of a frilled black mini-skirt with a golden line crossing it horizontally; the skirt itself barely reaches her thighs and is held in place by a small golden buckle. To finish her look, she wears a standard black cape with golden lining that reaches the small of her back, and brown shoes.

Behind her was humanoid robot that seems protective around the brown haired girl, the robot looked like a automaton with a steel complexion, black metallic hair, and glowing red eyes. It's figure is distinctly feminine with noticeable breasts and hips. Her shoulders are pure black while her torso, arms, and upper thighs are the same steel color as her face. The rest of her legs and her sleeves are a darker gray in color. There is a large metal hat atop her head and from its back protrudes a large, thick wire with a plug on the back. The robot has four arms. The first pair are sleek and human-like with delicate hands, but the second have thick wrists and large, thick hands; above these wrists are large, brass colored plates with the words "_ES Embryo Storage No 03_". inscribed upon them and thinner arms fit around her chest.

"Oh, Celica, Heart, Minerva, Yumi!" Naoto waved at them with a small smile across his lips. "You guys took out those black monsters that were around the whole field... uh, what were they called?" The psuedo vampire looked at the catgirl and the blonde brawler.

"They're called Grimm." Blake stated.

"Right, Grimm..."

Celica walked over to Blake noticing a stab wound on her leg, "Are you hurt? Here, let me heal you, it's at least I can do." She said softly with a kind smile.

* * *

In the Beacon Academy tower, Cinder Fall stands over Pyrrha Nikos menacingly. Her cold, unforgiving eyes gazed down at her. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." She lowers herself to Pyrrha and takes ahold of her chin. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could have never imagined."

The Invincible Girl look up at her. "Do you believe in destiny?"

She's angered by the question. A scowl forms over her face. "Yes." As she ends her answer she steps back and raises her arms as they take hold of a black stained bow that materializes out of thin air. She pulls back on the quiver only for a glass arrow to burn into existence.

She stare at the weapon in Cinder's hand. At first sight, it looks to be crudely made, but on closer inspection there isn't a single crack or fault in its design. Every aspect of the bow is made with purpose. The arrow on the other hand is a cruel twisted creation, it contains tiny jagged edges along the shaft of the arrow.

Their eyes locked together as Pyrrha lay defeated, unable to move. I clearly see what she intends to do, and no matter what–

Until a noise which only Pyrrha heard while Cinder didn't, time begins to slow down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white haired man in a red coat with a giant sword on his back jumping at the false Maiden with his right fist incased in a large amount of some kind of dark energy, charging at Cinder from her left.

**"Gauntlet Hades!" **The man in red shouted which caught Cinder's attention, the amber eyed women as she turned around, the white haired man's fist collided with his face with a surprisingly large amount of force enough so to slam Cinder into a wall which create a large crater of said wall and she lets loose a scream of pain.

She got out of the wall, She furiously turns around to see a white haired man wearing a red coat as she glares at him with fury in her eyes.

Pyrrha drag herself off to the side to get a better look at what happened, but no matter how little she moved a surge of pain ran up her leg. It was useless applying any force without hurting her injury. The arrow that struck Pyrrja's heel had broken off, but the glass inside remained.

"Good to know your not dead yet. Would of made you look like a real pansy if you went down after one hit." The man said with a smirk.

"Me? die in one hit?" Cinder let out a sly laugh. "You insolent fool, I admit that you have a powerful Semblance but you're still no match for me."

"Semblance?" He asked. "My power is no mere Semblance and your just another cocky bitch that needed to get your ass handed." He rushed at the false Maiden.

She summons a portion of the Maiden's power in her palm, with a flick of her wrist a bolt of fire is sent hurtling towards the mysterious man in red. The moment it left her hand its brightness increased, forcing Pyrrha to look away while closing her eyes. She hear an explosion go off, and when she look back there are columns of smoke rising.

"Pathetic." Cinder turns back around to face the Invincible Girl. She is clearly annoyed.

Guilt starts to wash over her. _'There was no reason for him to be involved! I had accepted my fate, but still there are those that tried to help me until the end. It wasn't right!'_

A gust of wind starts to blow past her, locks of my scarlet hair block her vision as she was forced to look up at Cinder once again. But, that's when she saw the smoke clear to reveal the man unharmed.

"Is that the best thing you can do?" The man taunted. "You're years too early to fight me." He makes his way towards Cinder, his large blade casually hanging by his side.

Pyrrha got a better look at his sword, the blade of the sword itself is seem to be made out of metal and ceramic. It has a large handle with a shaped pommel.

"You..." Her eyes grow brightly as she summons more of the Maiden's power. This time however she lets out an assault of firepower. The radiating heat is strong enough to reach the spartan even from her distance and it burned.

Each attack that she sent out was met by an equally strong counterattack. The man lifted his blade and destroyed every flame sent out to destroy him with extreme ease. It surprised her how relaxed he was in this entire situation, as he calmly walked forward, only his arm made any attempt to stop the oncoming onslaught.

While not lit on fire, his gaze held the same ferocity of his opponent.

"Just die already!" Screamed Cinder. As she does, she extends both arms out towards the man and lets out a constant, violent stream of fire that engulfs him. Pyrrha lose sight of him behind the sea of flames.

Once she's satisfied with herself she lets the flames dissipate, but, there he stands, yet again. Before Cinder could fire Ruby Rose finally arrived at the top of the tower.

"Ruby?!" Pyrrha shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to…" When Ruby saw the man, her eyes widen.

The man glances at Ruby with a smile on his face. "Oi Ruby, I saved your friend from her death. Thank me later after I'm done with this fire bitch over here."

Pyrrha was shocked. _'How does he know Ruby? Did Ruby met this man before?'_

Ruby knew this person, she clearly fight side to side with him and she said one word which is loud enough to hear.

"RAGNA!"

**_SCREEEEEEEECCCCHHHHH!_**

* * *

The Grimm Dragon flies it's way to to the tower until a beam of electricity interrupt it's flied, the Grimm turn its head to find where the beam come from. The Grimm Dragon spot two figures standing in the rooftop of a ruined building.

The first figure was a high school stundent, he had silver hair and gray eyes. The uniform consists a unbuttoned black jacket with white trim, check high collar, school logo on the left chest and a white school shirt, black pants, dark gray shoes and the school grade and emblem badges for the collar of the jacket. He has a katana in his hand.

The second was also a high school student, a young boy of average height with strange, dual-toned, messy hair, being bleach blonde at the front and black at the back end. His eyes are a dark red and have cat slit pupils.

His school uniform consists of an black, unzipped blazer with gold rims on the lapels, collar and pockets. He has a small belt with a golden buckle each wrapped around the sleeves of the blazer and the right arm is embellished with the emblem of his school. He wears two more normal sized belts around his waist, the top one is done up but not buckled while the bottom one hangs loosely.

In his hand a katana with a red blade patterned with bright-red lines resting in his shoulders, it has no hand-guard while also having a fairly long pale-yellow hilt with black wrappings. This weapon was the **Indulgence of Insulation, The Insulator.**

These individuals were Yu Narukami and Hyde Kido.

* * *

**BGM: DAgames - Take My Breath Away**

* * *

Both teens watch as the Grimm Dragon stares at them suddenly roars and fly at their direction.

The black dragon swoops in, Hyde and Yu dodge the incoming attack.

"Hah! Is that the best you can do, you overgrown lizard!" Hyde taunted.

Yu sighed, getting into a fighting stance. "Hyde-san, lets not make it angry and finish this."

Hyde looked at Yu and gave a thumps up and smiled "Of course, we'll kill this stupid dragon."

A blue card appeared in the silver haired teen's hand. "Come forth! **Izanagi!**" The flames from the card erupts violently as he crush the card, his Persona appeared.

The Persona was a grey figure with black clothes, and metal like body,. In it's hand holding a iginita. This is Yu's Persona; Izanagi, the Japanese creation deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese mythology.

"Ikuze!" Hyde shouted, as he ran to the Grimm Dragon, the Persona user and his Persona followed the In-Birth.

The enormous Grimm roared again then swoop in and preparing a fire breath attack.

"Hyde-san, get behind me." The silver haired teen said.

Hyde was confused but complied and ran behind of Yu "You have an idea Narukami?"

Yu smirked "Yes I do."

The Grimm fired his breath attack.

"Izanagi!" Yu shouted, Izanagi move in front of them. Izanagi cuts the breath attack in half making the flames go beside of them but missed them.

After the breath attack there was smoke, so the Grimm Dragon thought its job was done, but he heard shout "Let's go Hyde-san!" And another one said. "Alright let's do this!"

Both teen emerged from the smoke riding Izanagi surprising the Grimm, both jumped off of Izanagi charging an attack with their swords.

**"BIG GAMBLE!/RED CLAD CLOVER!"** Yu and Hyde went for a uppercut slash up with bluish-white and red colors respectfully hitting the dragon in the chest staggering.

It tried for another breath attack, Yu noticed this. "Izanagi!" commanding the Persona forcefully closing the jaws and punching the creature in the chest, making it fall, so Yu and Hyde started to slash at the dragon's chest while Izanagi hold on the jaws.

The silver haired teen stopped slashing and noticed they were close to the ground, he then look at the In-Birth teen. "Hyde-san, we're getting close to the ground, we have to jump!" Hyde stopped slashing look at the Persona User and smiled.

"Yosh! Let's jump off of this thing!" They both started run to the edge and jumped.

As Hyde fell, face first to the ground not noticing how close to ground they were, Yu rolled on the ground and then got into a sitting position and got up, Yu started to walk towards to the Groaning teen.

"Are you Ok, Hyde-san?" Yu asked the bleach haired teen.

Hyde groaned and sat up "What do you think?"

Yu smiled and then noticed Izanagi was behind him.

They both heard something fell hard to the ground.

They both look at the dust cloud cleared revealing the dragon, the Grimm had multiple slash wounds on its chest, it snorting smoke and roared.

"Crap, this thing's a tough one." The Persona user stated.

"Yeah, we need end this quick, you have a plan?" the In-Birth high school student asked the other high school student.

Yu put a finger on his chin "hmm... I have an idea but can you stagger it long enough for me to get close for me to finish it?"

Hyde smirked. "Roger that, Narukami."

The bleach haired teen then started to charge energy into the Insulator, covering it with a red afterimage. "TAKE THIS, **PALE BRINGER-!**" He roared moving at inhuman speed instantly hitting Dragon on the stomach **"AROSE!"** He yelled, lifted up from the stomach to the neck and fall back staggering it.

Yu was being carried by Izanagi "Now!"

He was dropped on the dragon's head. He lift his sword that was covered in electricity.

* * *

**BGM: BlazBue: Cross Tag Battle OST: The Fog (Astral Heat Ver.) or P4 OST: The Fog (skip to 0:57)**

* * *

**"MYRIAD TRUTHS!"** He then stabs the gragon's head electrifying it, making it roar "Lets end this..."

In a rooftop not far away from the Grimm Dragon's location, certain blonde professor with a certain bunny Faunus with her could only watch as the silver haired teen stabbed his sword in the Grimm' head.

"Look!" The copper hair of the group pointed at the sky, they looked at the sky where the dark skinned teen pointed. They saw Izanagi appeared in the sky and the Persona started to glow, its light reaches out the to them the dark clouds in the night vanished revealing the night sky as the shattered moon glowed brightly.

A brown haired young woman with glasses pull out her Scroll and started filming the whole thing live.

All Huntsmen and Huntresses, in training, civilians and whole world could only watch in awe at the light, disappeared as they saw Izanagi but the black clothes were now white. This is Yu's ultimate Persona; **Izanagi-no-Okami.**

**_"A thousands die while millions are born!" _**Izanagi-no-Okami slowly makes a circle with his iginita which created a trail of bluish energy.

"Do it!" The In-Birth yelled.

**"This is TRUTH!" **

Izanagi-no-Okami then created a pillar of fire, the Persona then dives off into the Grimm Dragon. Izanagi-no-Okami then made contact with the Grimm causing a big explosion, it didn't harm the Persona user but ignored Yu as the Grimm Dragon burned to a crisp.

Yu jumped off and landed 5 meteors away from the In-Birth, looking at the burning corpse of the once formitable dragon but it was nothing but ashes.

Izanagi-no-Okami landed besides his master, the silver haired teen stab his sword into the ground. **_"The Truth is in my hands."_**

The whole world was left speechless as the the sight of burning corpse of the Grimm Dragon.

* * *

A large boom was heard in a ruined building, as two figures emerges from the building. These figures were Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai and they looked like they were attacked.

"Damn...just who is that guy!" Mercury barked as they landed on their backs on the ground, they slowly stand up. "We still haven't forced him to draw his sword but damn his crazy strong..."

Emerald's Scroll was just in front of them, the Scroll was currently streaming the chaos around Vale. Emerald was about to rush and pick up her Scroll until a a black foot stomps on it ending the stream that was filming the chaos.

* * *

**BGM: BlazBlue Alter Memory OST - SUSANOOH**

* * *

Mercury and Emerald stared at figure that stomp on her Scroll, it was their attacker and he emerge from the rumble of the ruined building, the figure was a samurai.

They saw the figure with a mask; a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all. Wolf like hair that came out the back of it. The figure's appearance was a white heavy armor on his head, shoulders, abdomen, upper legs, and feet. He also wears a hakama and a black bodysuit. The armor on his shoulders has one red eye on each shoulder and each foot armor has six eyes on it. A sword in a form of a odachi strapped to it's back, it's length putting Ruby's Crescent Rose to shame.

**"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword."** The figure then move his hand reaching the handle of the blade in his back, unsheathing the blade as he slowly took a fighting stance.

**"With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction." **The ground beneath him glowed as the duo are starting to fear this armored figure as he continue chanting.

**"I am Hakumen. THE END HAS COME!"**

Another figure but larger emerges behind Hakumen and the armored man dosen't seem to be hostile to the new figure, it look like they were allies. Mercury and Emerald saw a big metal object with wheels, at the top of the looking rod was a human skull with red glowing eyes in its eye sockets.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! (Insert Tank Noises)**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You guys didn't expect the Tank do you? Well I hope you guys enjoy you Happy New Year!**

**Shout out to Matthew Cruz for helping me and make the fight scenes witht Naoto and Adam, and Yu/Hyde vs the Grimm Dragon! This guy needs some credit for making the hard work :D**

**Theres a little info on the Grimm Dragon though, we don't know if it can breath fire but meh.**

**Also Roman is alive in this story, you could say that Neo saved him from getting eaten by a Griffon.**

**I'm half way done of chapter 3 of My Bloodedge Academia.**

**Peace and Happy New Year!**


	2. Silver Eyes, Yang vs Mercury: Round Two

**Welp, welcome back to another chapter of Remnant's Crossing Fate! Hakumen and Blitzy vs Merc and Em is kinda overkill to Mystech Master's opinion, so I decided to rewrite that in this chapter. Yang is gonna get her revenge on this chapter but she's not alone!**

**Dracus6: ****Arfirutea? Wha?**

**Mystech Master: Regarding on Yang's arm gonna get chopped, alot of fans kinda don't want to see that though. I'm having Yang gonna get trained by a certain cat while she's still in Patch. She's gonna get a character development at that point like "Don't rush in" after it's time for her to look for Raven. You might expect that she's gonna be a bit stronger from her V4-6 counterpart.**

**For the Silver Eyes, yep! I am gonna make that happened boyo!**

**Other characters will get Aura except for certain characters that don't need Aura, ****your question on how are the Persona 4 characters are able to summon their Personas outside the TV world. To answer that, thank System XX for that.**

**Ultimate Kuuga****: Glad you like it! ^-^**

**GXY-2013: Blake still going to run away even though that she and were saved. For Weiss, dunno about that. Much as I want Penny to be in the story but she ain't appearing but she will apear in volume 5 or 6. Damn, I am going to rewatch alot of RWBY to fresh my mind on how all things happend.**

**Anonymous (Guest): The story isn't going to discontinued my friend.**

**Guest: RagnaXRuby is going to be a big No-No, Ruby dosen't have it and if you check the ending of the Season 2 Episode you might get it. Yep, Neo knows alot of the guys and girls cuz she was involved.**

**BloodedgetheReaper2113: Sorry dude but Cinder ain't going to be killed just yet.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own BBTAG or RWBY, they belong to Arc System Works and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Silver Eyes, Yang vs. Mercury: Round Two**

* * *

Cinder Fall could not believe what she saw in front of her eyes, when the Grimm Dragon arrived she expected the man in red coat named Ragna will cower in fear same goes for Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos at the Grimm Dragon.

However, she didn't expect a silver haired boy that summoned a metallic figure and a black and blonde haired boy high school students are able to kill the Grimm Dragon. The plan was going nice and steady until they ruined it! Cinder still can't kill the white haired man, how!? She's the Fall Maiden! She was supposed to be invincible, until Ragna came around...

"That... WAS AWESOME!" Ruby yelled, raising her fist up and down. "I knew Yu and Hyde were strong but I never knew they were this strong!"

"Yeah, they said that they are going to handle that dragon, I insist to fight that thing but Narukami and the kid asked me to get here and let them fight that Grimm over there." Ragna commented.

"But how did you guys got here though?" Ruby inquired.

"Ruby," Pyrrha said, Ruby tilt her head looking at Pyrrha. "do you know this man? You seem to know him well as well as those two who killed that giant Grimm."

"Well, me and my team met Ragna, Hyde, Yu and their friends before the Breach. Think of them old acquaintances of me and rest." She replied, while she lied about that part. The truth is that she met the 3 of them in the Phantom Field. Ragna nodded knowing that Ruby is going to lie at the part where they met.

"You know, her fire magic is kinda weak compared to Nine's fire that hurts like a bitch." Ragna commented, Nine? Is she a previous Fall Maiden before Amber? No, thats not it.

"Nine? Who's that?" Ruby asked, she was still shocked to see Ragna in her world.

"Let's just say that, she's my master's wife and uses a powerful magic and can be a pain in the ass." Ragna said, sure he was able to defeat Nine while she was distracted but she was still a bitch to fight.

"Swear!" Ruby pointed her finger at the Man of the Azure, Ragna only chuckled at the Silver Eyed girl's innocence. Cinder had a sly smile on her face and took this advantage to kill this Ragna person.

Before Ragna could reacted, he felt alot of glass spikes were impaled to him, Ragna stared at Cinder as she had a sly smirk on her face with her arm raised. Ragna took a step back as he was about to collapse.

Time seemed to slow down until...

"NO!" Ruby suddenly screamed out, brilliant silver light shone throughout the dark night.

"WHAT!" Cinder shouted out in disbelief as the blinding light continued to spread out.

Pyrrha closed her eyes from the bright light. When the light eventually receded, Cinder was gone and looking at Ragna who wasn't even dead yet. She stared at him as with a dumbfounded look as he remove the glass spikes that were impaled to his body.

"What?" Ragna said as a certain crow arrived at the scene.

* * *

_**Elsewhere before Ruby used the Silver Eyes...**_

Mercury and Emerald were walking around the ruined streets of Vale as they record the chaos around them live. The streets remain empty. Not a single person or Grimm was in sight.

"Hey!" A familiar voiced called out, but the voice is filled with anger, rage and hatred. The figure emerge from the streets revealed to be; Yang Xiao Long.

"Now isn't this a perfect sight, blondie here is ready for round two." Mercury mocked with a smirk on his face.

Yang was then, well super angry mode. "You really think you could get away from me with that stunt you pulled!?"

Mercury only rolled his eyes in response, "We wanted you to think you attacked me in order to give the audience something worth watching. Thanks to Em here."

Emerald crossed her arms from the praise with a smirk, Yang look at two pair with eyes full of fury and anger.

Mercury scoff. "Don't let that anger fill you, remember what happened last time, right blondie?"

Yang gritted her teeth. "You will PAY for betraying us."

"_Betraying_ you? Don't make us laugh we were planning to betray you all at the start, plus how would we pay you? With Lien or a beating?" Emerald mocked.

"I have enough talking to you, but you will tell me everything, what are you planning even if I have to BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU TWO!" Yang yelled smacking her fists together with her hair blazed brightly and her eyes glowed red.

"Hehe, last time I wasn't taking you seriously, So better hope for a beating Blondie." Mercury said with a smirk and getting into a stance.

Emerald slowly went into a stance. "Mercury's right, with the both of us here you don't stand a chance, which means your chances of beating us are very slim."

"Alright! Let's go you two!" Yang yelled as she was about to charge at the duo, a figure landed next to the brawler.

"2 v 1, huh? Well ain't that an unfair match." The figure spoke. "I heard that green haired girl over there had a Semblance or something like that can create illusions, your pretty much outclass at this point. Mind if I lend you a hand? Yang Xiao Long, half-older sister of Ruby Rose."

Yang turned her head she saw a tall and muscular man, with purple eyes and black, spiky hair with a bang covering his left eye, she could swore she saw a purple glow on his left eye. His attire consists of an open, purple, high-collar duster with grey lining and gold accents on the lapels and sleeves and knee-length coattails with nothing underneath, exposing most of his bare chest. He wore a unfastened grey trousers and brown, calf-length boots with dark brown soles and gold-colored zippers travelling up the sides. His right hand was tucked carefully into his pocket.

In his shoulder, was a large hollowed scythe.

* * *

_**Flashback: At the Phantom Field...**_

* * *

_"Hey Yang! You won't believe on what I saw!"_

_"What is it, Ruby?"_

_"Me and Blake fought awesome people! This person over here named Ragna, he wore a red jacket and had white hair like Weiss'. He has a weapon that can shift to a sword and to a scythe just like uncle Qrow!"_

_"Woah! Ruby take it easy! Stop shaking me!"_

_"AH! Sorry, Anyway, theres this other person who wield a scythe named Gordeau, you can spot him wearing a purple high-collar duster, grey trousers and brown boots. He had black spiky hair with a bang that covered his left. They are really cool!"_

* * *

_**Flashback ended...**_

* * *

"Black spiky hair, purple high-collar duster..." Yang muttered, before widing her eyes realizing who this person was. "...you're **Gordeau**, right? Ruby mentioned you that you and Ragna fought her and my partner Blake."

The man named Gordeau perked up, "Yeah, me and Ragna fought with them. Ruby kinda weirded me out when she went nuts about our weapons."

"Well thats Ruby alright, and yes I need you to fight Emerald while I have a score to settle with him." Yang pointed her thumb at Mercury with vemon on her voice.

"What did they do? You seem mad about them." The In-Birth mused.

"I'll tell ya what they did, those _assholes_ especially her made me fall under an illusion with my match with Mercury in the tournament. He attacked me while my back was exposed then I attacked back and the reality, he was waiting for me to get disqualified and then continue their plan and now look around. All this chaos..." She clenched her fist in anger.

"Well now, I can see why you are very angry at them." Gordeau said, "Kokonoe is about to hack and erase whatever virus is happining on the computer or the controls to make the robots kill anyone in sight. How about we get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Gladly." Yang agreed, cracking her knuckles before getting into fighting stance, same goes for Gordeau.

**(BGM: Dragon Ball FighterZ OST: Broly (DBS)'s Theme)**

**CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE...**

Mercury and Emerald could swore they heard a feminine voice announced that but they shrugged it off as they prepare for battle.

**FIGHT!**

Yang was the first one to make the move, she charges at Mercury and tries to throw every punch she can hoping that her fist can hit him. Mercury goes on the defense by avoiding all her punches, and the moment she stops from exhaustion, Mercury does his flip kick to push Yang back.

Yang retaliates by firing every bullet she can, Mercury counters it by doing his break dancing shots, matching Yang bullet for bullet. Mercury then jumps towards Yang to hit her with an axe kick which she blocks, but Mercury quickly follows up with a flurry of kicks, which causes Yang to block until Mercury hits a spinning thrust kick to push Yang back again.

Gordeau noticed Yang getting all flustered at her fight with Mercury, "Woah, just take it easy there Xiao Long." Gordeau stated, the brawler turn her attention to the In-Birth. "Don't act like that in a fight, think back all the fun you had back in the Phantom Field."

Yang takes those words into her heart, all the powerful fighters she met at the Phantom Field were strong as hell but she still had fun fighting all of them with RWB. She had make friends with people from other worlds and chat with them and it seems that she is getting along with them, Gordeau was right about not to get flustered. She still can't believe that there are other worlds besides Remnant.

"Thanks for the advice," She grinned, the In-Birth only nodded. Yang dashed towards to Mercury with inhuman speeed, the gray-haired teen wasn't fast enough to reach to it. The brawler punched Mercury to the face and the punch was enough to send him flying to who knows where, the brawler run towards to where Mercury landed leaving Gordeau deal with Emerald.

The Harvester of Greed stared at Yang's figure as she slowly disapeared from his sight, shifting his eyes back to the mint-green haired girl. "So your my opponent, huh?" Gordeau said with a smirk.

Emerald narrowed her eyes, slowly drawing her weapons. "Why are you smirking? You think you can beat me that easily?"

Gordeau chuckled slightly, storing Devourer away. "I was hoping that you're ready to get _harvested_."

Emerald started slash at Gordeau with her gunblades, she widen her eyes as she saw Gordeau is surprisingly fast even with the large scythe in his shoulder. The In-Birth spin it Devourer around and throw Emerald off her game. Seeing how she can't defeat Gordeau at close range, Emerald attempts to fire from her guns instead. The Harvester of Greed uses his scythe to block Emerald's shots each by each.

Emerald shot four time aiming to land on the Harvester yet again. Gordeau raised an eyebrow and instead of blocking, he dodge the first one, side step the second one, moved his head slightly to the right for the the third, he held his right hand and caught the last bullet and crushed it in his hand, he open his hand revealing dust, he smirks at Emerald.

Emerald look at the dust with a shock expression, without warning Gordeau drew his Devourer and swung it down, hitting her, then he drew it back. **"Mortal Slide... Shade Harvest!"** Bringing Emerald to him, when she got close, giving his right arm a purple glow like claw marks, and grabbing the illusionist in the air.

**"ASSIMILATION!**" The Reaper yelled with excitement in his voice dug his arm into and pull out a green fire and crushed it, and throwing Emerald back.

She hit the ground and back flip to land and huffed feeling her aura drained alot more than she had predicted.

_'The hell?! That last attack drain took down more than a quarter of my Aura!'_ She thought, pulling out her Scroll to check her Aura bar, her eyes widen as she stared at her Scroll.

Her Aura bar was at 56%.

_'What the fuck?!'_ Emerald screamed mentally, how did he took down that _much_ Aura?! She noticed that Gordeau was walking towards her.

"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed, I really am." He said disappointedly, "And I thought that you could entertain me, but I guess I was _wrong_."

The last part made her blood boiled, and for some reason she smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, only a few meters away, Yang and Mercury's Auras were almost at the yellow zone. Shotgun blasts fired from both fighters, Mercury swing his legs low to sweep the Huntress-in-Training of her feet. Yang jumped high and brought her arm down towards Mercury's chest. He tried to cross his arms and block the attack, but the punch was powerful enough to break through. He grunted in pain but use to opportunity to burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing. She launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him.

Yang slam both of her fist together to Mercury as he fell on the ground, his aura flickering from the impact.

"Let's see what's stronger," Yang grinned, looking at the gray haired teen in anger and enjoyment at the same time. "punches or kicks?"

"You shut up," Mercury spat, "I don't know how you're able to fight me even I had to fight you seriously, but it doesn't matter. You're gonna lose."

"'EvEn I hAd To FiGhT yOu SeRiOuSlY.'" Yang mocked his words, "Are you sure about that gray boy? Even someone who trained to improve themselves can still beat you by the likes of everyone."

Mercury's face hardened, turning beat red as his rage and anger completely overcame him. He crouched low, ready to attack once more, cocking the gauntlets around his ankles.

"OH, YOU THINK YOUR CUTE DON'T YOU?!"

Yang sneered, cocking her fists and crouched as well.

"Bitch," she said, her voice deadly serious, "I'm adorable."

They launched themselves at each other once more, engaging in an exchange of blows that resonated loudly on impact. As they did so, Mercury hits her backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his face and his torso, knocking him on his stomach crashing him to a wall.

Mercury recovered, wiping blood that was coming from his nose. Yang and Mercury dashed each other with a battle cry.

* * *

Emerald actually _run_ away from the fight, out of nowhere Ruby suddenly showed up from the corner of the building, she run towards to Gordeau. She pants a little bit.

"Gordeau!" Ruby called out pointing her finger at the direction where Yang is fighting Mercury. "Yang's in bad shape and she needs help! Hurry before Mercury kills her!"

Gordeau nearly goes with Ruby until, _'So this is how her Semblance works, gotta admit that this sure as hell looks realistic.' _

Emerald tries to slash with her sickle while he's distracted but he dodges Emerald's attack just in time, the Harvester of Greed punched Emerald to the face stunning her, the Reaper didn't let her recover, continuing the combo with a kick to the gut lightly pushes the mint-green haired girl to the air, following with a shoulder bash to the gut.

"Take this!" The In-Birth channels energy into his right hand making multiple long nails hitting Emerald, hurting and taking more of her Aura as well finishing his combo.

Emerald dug her pistol sickles into the ground stopping the momentum.

THe illusionist cough some blood from her mouth, she stood up and check her scroll.

Her Aura was 19%.

Before she could reacted, Mercury appeared out of nowhere and crashed onto her, Yang regrouped with Gordeau. "Seems that you're handling this well, eh old man?"

"Who are you calling an "old man"?" Gordeau resorted, but nevertheless smiled. The Huntress-in-Training and the Harvester of Greed noticed Mercury helped Emerald to stand up and suddenly, multiple Mercurys and Emeralds appeared out of nowhere and they where everywhere.

Yang is trying to find who are the real ones, this gonna be a huge pain in the ass for them but then Gordeau raised Devourer and started spinning it. **"Turbulance."**

Using his scythe to slash all the fakes away as once all the fakes, leaving only the real ones standing. Yang nod at Gordeau before rushing towards to the dark skinned girl, the In-Birth nodded back before following her.

Yang punched hard at Emerald as the punch was hard enough for her to send her flying to a nearby building, and then she punch Mercury every spot in his body while Gordeau is slashing Mercury from behind. After the 5 times of attacking normally, Yang uppercuts Mercury sending him into the air, as he was about to fall to the ground. Yang gave Gordeau a grin while the In-Birth had a "evil" smile before using Devourer and Yang uses a Semblance powered-up punch to finish the combo. Mercury fell on the ground unconcious.

**(BGM: End)**

"You know we were kinda overboard at that him though." Yang spoked, flexing her arm.

Gordeau shrugged, "Going crazy on your enemies without a thought? I can dig it."

Yang then turn her direction towards to the Tower of Beacon Academy, glancing at Gordeau as she wave goodbye at him. "By the way, thanks for helping me for fighting both of them."

"No problem," Gordeau stats, also walking away but in the opposite direction. "Word of advice; Try not to get too heated in a fight, and you will lose, got it?"

Yang replied with a smile on her face. "I'll keep that in mind, catch you later Gordeau!"

The In-Birth chuckled, not glancing at her but wave a hand lazily. "Same goes for you, _Little Sun Dragon_."

The two then parted ways, unknown to them. From one of the rooftops sits a small figure. "Looks like she and Greed dosen't need my help after all."

He then look at the tower and saw a bright light. "Welp, looks like I gotta check Ragna if he's having trouble."

He then stand up and jump to rooftop to rooftop to Beacon Academy.

* * *

Roman yawned rubbing his eyes and blinking them four times, why was he alive? The last thing he remembered that he got eaten by a Griffon as he was about to finish Red until that thing eat him alive. He was some kind of bed with bandages were wrapped and half naked. Scanning on where he was, Roman seems to be in some kind of room but his vision is still blurry and he widen his eyes as he saw a familiar person next to him was a sleeping...

"Neo...?" Roman said softly, she must been worried sick of him. He heard a door opened as the figure emerged, he saw a woman holding a brown book.

"It seems that you are woken, Roman-sama." The woman spoked, her voice was soft and kind. Neo woke up rubbing her eyes and widen them as she saw Roman was awake, she didn't hesitate to hug him. Roman got a good sight on said woman, he would lie to himself if he didn't said she was beautiful and perfect at the same time.

The woman had short white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots

"My name Elizabeth, I am an old acquaintance of Neopolitan-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you." She introduced politely and then bowed.

"Are you... the one who saved me?" Roman asked the woman named Elizabeth.

Neo shook her head and pointed at the door as another person entered the room, the person was a man. He wore a black business suit, brown short fingerless gloves, brown steel-toed shoes and a fedora in his head and he had green hair.

"It's nice to meet you Roman, my name is Hazama." The person named Hazama had a snake-smile across his face, taking off his fedora and bowing down.

* * *

_**Elsewhere, far away from Beacon...**_

"Good work out there Tager for retreaving her." A certain pink haired Beastkin talked to someone into the phone.

"Pietro, we had work to do to rebuild her." She asked a person behind her, behind her was a elderly man in a advanced version of a wheelchair.

"Indeed, Professor Kokonoe." The elderly man had dark skin and short, balding white hair. He wears a green cap with oval-shaped glasses. He wears a red vest over a cream shirt with a pink bowtie. A dark mustard colored pants and red-brown leather boots.

On the large table were placed of parts of Penny Polendina.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd done! Sorry the chapter was short, I'll make it longer in the next one.**

**You guest it! Penny is gonna be repaired with the help of Kokonoe.**

**The fight scene with Yang and Gordeau were helped by Matthew Cruz and BranwenOSV, thank you two for the hard work :D**

**Heres a teaser in the Haven Academy Arc though!**

* * *

The inside of the room of Haven Academy roared with a rushing sound, picking up as the wind swirled faster around the Maiden, lifting her into the air. Jaune glared up defiantly as Cinder glowered down from her miniature twister, her one remaining eye now ablaze with a fiery light. Meanwhile, Emerald and Mercury backed away from their master, not wanting to get in the middle of her display of power. While others such as Ragna, Naoto, Hyde, Yu, Heart, Akatsuki, Yumi and the others didn't flinched.

**"I AM THE FALL MAIDEN!"** Cinder roared down at Jaune, **"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ROT FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"**

The knight tightened his grip on his sword. He readied himself, ready to charge once more despite the opponent facing him. Then, another person joined his side. He looked to see Ruby, glaring determinedly up at Cinder. While she was not outwardly furious, Jaune could see the turmoil of emotions in her face.

"You underestimate us, Cinder," the scythe wielding Huntress said calmly over the wind, "We are not the same kids you fought back at Beacon. And we will never allow you to insult the name of one our comrades, living or deceased."

There was silence, the wind from Cinder's twister dying down and leaving her suspended in the air with a yellowish glow about her. The Fall Maiden looked down upon Ruby, her anger still brimming at the surface. However, it began fading away as she smirked at the confidence in the girls face and tone.

"Not the same kids that I fought at Beacon? Don't make me laugh. I will admit, your little friend there did surprise me. But I will not let myself make the mistake of letting you do that again."

Ruby and the rest of her friends grit their teeth, feeling the smarting words wash over them. Yang and Nora even began to step forward, reading their themselves and obviously looking to fight. But Ragna stepped in before they did. He looked up at Cinder himself and despite everything the killing intent was leaking from her.

"You are one arrogant bitch out there, Cinder was it? I already told you, you are a small fry compared to me." Ragna mused, pausing for a second, glancing back at his comrades before continuing, "They may surprise you even more and give you a run for your money, especially me..."

Cinder floated back down to the ground slowly, her gaze now fixed on Ragna. On either side of her, Emerald and Mercury were crouching in fighting stances, clearly prepared to attack. As she landed, Emerald said to the Grim Reaper, "I don't think you understand the power that Cinder has. These Huntsmen could never defeat her, even you."

"Oh really?" Ragna inquired, as a serious expression appeared on his face. "I am going to pound that smug on your face..."

**(BGM: Revolt from the Abyss by ExistRuth)**

"With this right arm of mine!" The SS-Class crminal roared, holding up the back of his right hand. **"Restriction 666 Released…!" **The shell on the back of his hand opened wide, revealing the Azure core.

"So... that white haired bastard is gonna use it." Naoto Kurogane said, while the others only stared at him with confused looks.

"Uh... use what?" Jaune asked, somewhat confused.

"You'll find out soon enough, Jaune."

**"Dimensional Interference Field Deployed…!" **Ragna said, his body slowly emanating a dark aura, his power increasing with each passing second. **"IDEA Engine linked...!"** His power increased further dramatically, the dark aura taking on the form of a head of the Black Beast just behind him, the head having a noticeable grin.

"Wh-what!? What is this kind of power you had!?" Cinder stammered out while looking at Ragna.

"This is what happens when you fuck around with people I care about and piss me off with that arrogance of yours… this is the power of the Azure, my power!" Ragna yelled. He then only uttered one phrase more before being engulfed by complete darkness…

**"BlazBlue... ACTIVATE!"**

_**Man of the Azure, the Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge...**_

_**VS...**_

_**She who lust for power, the Fall Maiaden, Cinder Fall...**_

_**Grim Reaper vs Fall Maiden.**_

_**Coming Soon...**_


End file.
